Susurros de la mente
by Esteicy
Summary: El joven Kurt sabe que su atracción por Quicksilver es algo pecaminoso e inmoral, pero no puede verdaderamente preocuparse por las llamas del infierno cuando se está entregando a Peter Maximoff. Este fic participa en el Mini reto: NightSilver del foro Groovy Mutation.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Es incríble lo mucho que cuesta sacar un maldito drabble de una de mis parejas favoritas ¡Fue terible gente! Más de diez intentos y un montón de ideas que no llegaron a nada, pero al final logré hacer esta...cosa.**

 **No diré que es una obra maestra, pero al menos logré algo xD Nuevamente juego con la segunda persona, además de usar ese formato de mini drabbles separados por frases, un formato que me gusta bastante.**

 **Espero les agrade mi coso feo :3**

 _No lo entiendo_

Piensas mientras tus ojos buscan a aquel peculiar chico de cabello plateado, ojos oscuros y radiante sonrisa, no logras entender por qué pero cada vez que ríe algo en ti se estremece, deseas oír su voz profunda o su risa estruendosa a cada momento del día, la sola idea de tenerlo cerca te agrada de una manera que tu mente de procesar…o quizás no lo quiere procesar.

Estás confundido, porque te gusta demasiado la compañía de Peter Maximoff.

 _No es posible_

Analizas las cosas por largas horas, juntas los factores y haces preguntas de la forma más disimulada que puedes, intentas comprender el rompecabezas que es tu mente, intentas entender el enigma de este raro velocista.

Y finalmente lo comprendes, un día llega la tan anhelada epifanía, al fin eres consciente de la tan simple respuesta…y te aterras. Obviamente estas aterrado y te empiezas a negar a ti mismo la sola posibilidad de que sea así, pero una parte de ti sabe muy bien que es cierto y por eso estás asustado.

Porque sientes una gran atracción por Peter Maximoff.

 _No es correcto_

Las ancestrales palabras de las escrituras se manifiestan en tu mente cada vez que lo piensas, esto no está bien, la moral no lo acepta, es un pecado que te condenará a las llamas del infierno. El amor no puede ser así, lo dice el hombre y lo dice el Señor, no puedes amar en secreto a un hombre y decirte un buen cristiano.

Te repudias, observas tu reflejo con reprimenda, escupes sobre las fantasías que guardas durante las oscuras noches y te avergüenzas enormemente de ellas.

¿Cómo puedes hincarte ante el Señor si por las noches piensas en Peter Maximoff?

 _No lo sigas_

Peter se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, según sus palabras te ha observado cuidadosamente y ha deducido el oscuro secreto que tan celosamente guardabas. Tú niegas, intentas alejarte, pero Peter no quiere dejarte ir tan fácil, al parecer encuentra divertido todo el asunto, así que se entretiene rozando tu cuerpo cuando nadie los mira y haciendo toda clase de propuestas que escapan de lo aceptable, viendo qué tanto puede seducirte hasta que te rindas a sus encantos.

Tú imploras al Señor por algo de ayuda, por algo de apoyo, no deseas dejarte caer en una tentación tan vana…pero el deseo crece y tus fuerzas te abandonan.

No puedes decirle que no a Peter Maximoff.

 _No caigas de nuevo_

Te lo repites una y mil veces mientras él se cuela en tu cuarto, poseyendo tus labios y tocando zonas de tu cuerpo que deberían ser íntimas, pero por más que tu moral dice que no, tu boca no deja de corresponder sus besos, tus manos no dejan de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno con curiosidad, y tú no dejas de entregarte a ese disfrute impuro y rogar por más.

Eres un pecador y te estás condenando, pero tu mente por alguna razón nubla todo signo de arrepentimiento cada vez que tu piel siente el tacto ardiente de las manos de Peter. Las llamas del infierno no parecen ser suficiente para mermar el goce que sientes cada vez que él está cerca.

No te importa romper las reglas si lo haces con Peter Maximoff.

 _No pares…._

Es todo lo que puedes pensar cuando finalmente pasa.

Intentaste huir de eso pero fue imposible y ahora sólo piensas que desearías haberlo hecho antes, la lujuria te envuelve como una serpiente mientras el cuerpo ardiente el otro muchacho arremete contra el tuyo en desenfrenadas embestidas que te hacen gritar y arquearte de placer.

Tiras las sábanas, muerdes su carne, susurras su nombre y lloras deleitado mientras tu ya obsoleta conciencia ruega perdón a Dios por semejante acto, por aquella fornicación impura que ha condenado tu débil alma para siempre.

Pero no te importa, no de verdad, entre los brazos de Peter te sientes seguro y capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad, cualquier castigo que te puedan imponer se muestra insignificante.

Serías capaz de irte al infierno con Peter Maximoff.

 _…_

De repente ya no hay una orden dicha por tu mente, ya no hay sermones ni tampoco reglas de la sociedad, no hay deseo desenfrenado ni sentimiento de culpa, de repente el mundo se reduce a un par de ojos oscuros y una sonrisa encantadora.

Escuchas sus palabras y sonríes con sinceridad, ya nada te importa, no te importa el infierno ni tampoco lo que opine el mundo. Lo besas y susurras con seguridad…

 _Te amo Peter Maximoff_

 **Si quieren dejar un review ya saben que es gratis...o al menos hasta que lo privatice el Estado(?) Okno xD**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra ocasión :3**

 **Besos~**


End file.
